


Pflichtbewusstsein

by Feuchen



Series: Royal-hq-Universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: [mehr oder weniger ne weitere Sidestory zu meiner Royal!AU-Idee zu IwaOiKage ;)]





	Pflichtbewusstsein

**Author's Note:**

> gleiches Universum wie "Verboten?" baut aber nicht wirklich aufeinander auf ^^

Er hörte die lauten Glocken in der Nähe des Anwesens und vergrub sich nur noch mehr unter der Bettdecke. Es konnte doch noch nicht Zeit sein, um aufstehen zu müssen, oder? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht. Vielleicht hätte er auch die letzte Nacht nicht noch bis nach Mitternacht in dem Garten der Seijoh Residenz verbringen sollen, weil er nicht schlafen konnte.

„Mein Prinz? Seid Ihr wach?“

Er grummelte nur etwas und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, klammerte sich an die Bettdecke und wollte einfach nur weiterschlafen.

„Prinz Tooru, Euer Vater will Euch sehen, Ihr solltet aufstehen und Euch fertig machen“, drang erneut diese höfliche Stimme von einem seiner Bediensteten an seine Ohren und er seufzte hörbar auf, schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und blinzelte einfach nur.

„Was kann schon so wichtig sein ...“, brummte er und rieb sich über die Augen.

„Aber mein Prinz, habt Ihr etwa vergessen, was heute für ein Tag ist?“

Tooru gab nur ein Schnauben von sich und setzte sich langsam auf: „Der Tag, an dem ich nicht ausschlafen kann, vermutlich.“ Er gähnte einmal, bevor er weitersprach: „Wo sind ... Prinz Tobio und Iwaizumi-san?“ Es fühlte sich viel zu ungewohnt an, dass er seinen kleinen Adoptivbruder und seinen Bodyguard so förmlich ansprechen musste, aber er wusste, dass er gegenüber anderen nichts riskieren durfte.

„Sie befinden sich bereits bei Eurem Vater“, gab der Wächter ruhig zurück, „bitte, wenn Ihr so gütig wärt und ...“

„Ja, ja, schon gut ...“, murmelte Tooru und winkte schließlich ab, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in das angrenzende Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. An der Seite erkannte er bereits das Gewand, welches er scheinbar tragen sollte. Es war weiß mit silbernen Verzierungen, während er es mit einer goldenen Kordel vorne zusammenband. Dennoch fühlte er sich in dem Moment, in dem er fertig und auf dem Weg nach unten in den Saal war, wo das Frühstück serviert wurde, nicht sehr wohl, weil er sich daran erinnerte, was ihn erwartete.

Dennoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und lächelte einfach nur ruhig vor sich hin, bevor er sich an dem Tisch an seinen Platz begab, damit sie anfangen konnten. Es war sowieso nicht das Frühstück, was ihn an diesem Tag störte, es war ihr Gast, der ihn störte und das, was sein Vater, der Herrscher der Seijoh Residenz, von ihm verlangte.

Er konnte nicht einmal verhindern, wie seine Augen immer mal wieder zu ihm glitten.

„Tooru-nii-san“, hörte er ein leises Flüstern neben sich, worauf er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und den Jüngeren ansah, „... worüber denkst du nach?“

„Nichts besonderes, Tobio-chan“, entgegnete er so leise, dass es außer ihnen niemand mitkriegen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er aufhören, den anderen so sehr zu mustern, wenn sogar sein naiver, kleiner Bruder mitbekam, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Wobei. So naiv, wie er manchmal wirkte, war er auch nicht.

„Tooru.“

Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er so plötzlich die Stimme seines Vaters hörte und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm rum: „Ja, Vater?“

„Du scheinst mir heute nicht sonderlich bei der Sache zu sein. Du weißt, wie wichtig unsere Beziehungen zu den Nachbarkönigreichen sind“, sprach sein Vater, während dessen Blick eine deutliche Strenge auszeichnete.

„Ja, natürlich, verzeiht mir“, sagte Tooru und senkte kurz den Blick, bevor er wieder zu seinem Gegenüber sah.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Euch auf einen Ausritt mitnehme, Prinz Tooru?“, hörte er die Stimme seines Besuchers, was ihn überrascht eine Augenbraue heben ließ, allerdings fing er sich sogleich wieder. Er musste den Schein zumindest wahren, dass er versuchte, mit ihm auszukommen. Zum Wohle der Seijoh Residenz und ihrer Verbindungen zu der Nachbar-Residenz.

„Sicher, das ist eine fabelhafte Idee“, entgegnete Tooru ruhig und setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, was zum Glück nur zwei Personen wirklich durchschauen konnten, „kennt Ihr eine gute Route zum Ausreiten?“

„Ihr werdet überrascht sein“, antwortete er nur und gab ihm ein sanftes Lächeln.

Eigentlich hatte er absolut nicht die Lust darauf und eigentlich wollte er sich auch nicht überraschen lassen. Er wollte ja nicht einmal mit ihm ausreiten. Er hasste ihn. Er hasste es, wie er es regelmäßig versuchte, ihm nahe zu kommen und wie er regelmäßig, Jahr für Jahr dabei war, ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Er hasste es, dass sein Vater ihm in den Rücken gefallen war und entschieden hatte, dass er mit dem Prinzen von Shiratorizawa verlobt war, um ihre Verbindungen zu stärken, und damit niemand gegen sie gewinnen konnte, wenn sich die beiden stärksten Residenzen von Miyagi vereinten.

Er blickte einen Moment zu ihm, bevor er sich schließlich entschuldigte: „Wenn wir ausreiten, werde ich mich umziehen gehen.“

„Natürlich, Iwaizumi, begleite Tooru bitte“, hörte er noch seinen Vater hinter ihm sprechen und irgendwie beruhigte es, dass er zumindest seinen Freund dabei hatte, auch, wenn er in diesem Moment nur als sein Bodyguard fungierte.

 

Zurück in seinem Zimmer ließ er sich erstmal auf das Bett fallen und seufzte geschlagen, schälte sich aus der teuren Robe, die er beim Frühstück hatte tragen müssen aufgrund ihres Besuchers und sah dann zu seinem Bodyguard. „Das ist so unfair, Iwa-chan!“

„Du weißt, dass es notwendig ist, Tooru ...“, seufzte Iwaizumi, während er sich neben ihn setzte. Da sie alleine waren, mussten sie zumindest nicht darauf achten, wie sie miteinander umgingen.

„Ich kann mir nunmal nichts für diesen Prinzen abgewinnen“, sagte Tooru genervt und verdrehte die Augen, setzte sich auf und sah seinem Freund entgegen, „warum muss ich auch ein Prinz sein? Wäre ich kein Prinz, könnten du, Tobio-chan und ich einfach zusammen sein!“

„Du bist aber nunmal ein Prinz“, sagte Iwaizumi und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, stand auf und suchte ein paar Sachen für seinen ‚Prinzen‘ heraus, um sie ihm zu reichen, „außerdem weiß ich nicht, was du hast. Bis jetzt war er doch immer nur nett zu dir und hat dir gezeigt, dass er sich wirklich um dich sorgt.“

„Ja, weil wir heiraten sollen! Damit Seijoh und Shiratorizawa eine große Macht in Miyagi werden, wenn es keine Konflikte mehr zwischen uns gibt ...“, murrte Tooru und fing langsam an sich umzuziehen, „als wenn er wirklich etwas für mich empfindet! Das ist alles nur ne Hochzeit zum Zweck unserer Verbindung! Als wenn dieser Kerl richtige Gefühle empfinden würde!“

Ein wenig schmunzelte Iwaizumi, bevor er wieder zu dem Prinzen trat und ihm entgegensah: „Warum nicht, mein Prinz? Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich mich in einen weinerlichen, eingebildeten Prinzen verlieben kann, der mich ständig zur Verzweiflung bringt.“

„Iwa-chan ...“, murmelte Tooru und legte den Kopf schief, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Bodyguard, grinste dann, „Ihr solltet nicht so über meinen kleinen Bruder reden, sonst muss ich Euch wohl bestrafen.“

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich Prinz Tobio meine?“, hob Iwaizumi eine Augenbraue und grinste den anderen an, „ich spreche von Euch, mein Prinz.“

„Dann muss ich Euch erst recht bestrafen“, sagte Tooru ernst funkelnd und zog ein beleidigtes Schmollgesicht, bevor er Iwaizumi zur Seite auf das Bett drückte und sich über ihn beugte, „man spricht nicht so unverschämt über seinen Prinzen!“

„Aber über seinen Geliebten?“, entgegnete Iwaizumi mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, zog Tooru zu sich runter und küsste ihn.

„Über seinen Geliebten erst recht nicht, Iwa-chan!“, sagte Tooru nach dem Kuss und setzte sich auf.

„Schön, ich entschuldige mich bei Euch, mein Prinz und Ihr solltet langsam wirklich gehen, Ihr habt einen Ausritt mit dem Prinzen von Shiratorizawa und Ihr solltet ihn besser nicht warten lassen“, sagte Iwaizumi und verbeugte sich kurz.

Tooru seufzte und stand schließlich fertig angezogen auf, strich seine Sachen kurz glatt und blickte zu seinem Freund: „Ich würde lieber Zeit mit dir und Tobio-chan verbringen, als mit ihm ...“

„Ich weiß, mein Prinz“, sagte Iwaizumi und richtete sich dann auch auf, um Tooru durch die Flure und in die Eingangshalle zu folgen, wo sie sich wieder mit ihrem Besucher trafen.

**Author's Note:**

> [me @ Twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
